Protect Me
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Both teens. Sam is secretly raped and beaten by a group of teens for a long period of time. He doesn't say anything to his family and hides his bruises and wounds. How does Deen react when he finds out? LimpSam protectiveDean. PLEASE REVIEW! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

****

I updated Don't Breathe a Word last night and I'm gonna update some of my older fics like Wild by Nature and Out of Control tonight :). I never written a teen Winchester fic so wanted to give it a try. Rated T for the rape situations and strong language and violence. Yes, a very angsty fic. But I understand if some won't review this story because I have too many out there-they are just too addicting not to write lol! That and outside of school I have no life :)

* * *

**Prologue

* * *

**

Sam hated this new school with a passion. For one reason, Dean had already graduated from high school. Now he was stuck there, by himself. But there was another reason, the main reason. The beatings. The first time the daredevil/rebel group attacked him he had tried to defend himself, using the defense skills John and Dean had both taught him at a young age. But there was so many of them, and even though he had grown over the last couple of years they were still stronger than him.

They spared his face the first time, luckily, so he was able to hide the bruises from Dean. He didn't want to get his older brother angry to the point where he'd hunt down those kids and get himself hurt. Sam knew Dean could normally take on the average bullies but these kids were different. There was something wrong about them. How they looked, how they acted. They behaved like monsters, human monsters.

The second time his face was used for a punching bag but he was taking care of himself now. Dean went with John for most of John's hunts now, leaving Sammy alone in their latest motel-studying. Studying kept his mind off of how shitty their lives were. He prayed to get a full scollership to an Ivy League school. That was his dream, to leave and not be a hunter for the rest of his life. To_ make_ something of himself.

Sam was thankful, this time, that Dean was gone for a few weeks. Gave a chance for his bruised face to heal.

He was always the geek at school. Dean never had a hard time making friends. He was one of those kids that was instantly popular. Sam never really had any friends. He had one or two back in middle school but they were geeks, like him. The only real reason they bothered to hang out with him-they didn't have anyone else to hang out with.

He felt like a leper at the schools. It wasn't like he was dressed so terribly different than any of them. He kept up to date with the pop culture. What was popular amongst teens, he tried to interact with them. He really did, but if only he wasn't so damned _shy_.

Than the one the leader of that group, Travis, had started eyeing him in a way that made him _really _uneasy. Whenever he walked by Sam he would whisper little threats into his ear, about making Sam his bitchboy. Sam would dread the beatings, thinking this was the day that Travis would keep his word and rape Sam. So far, he hadn't.

But today was the day. The group had surrounded Sam as he was about to walk across the alley. Two of the stronger ones dragged him into a warehouse while laughing. He struggled violently, and kicked. Travis gave an amused smile as he inched closer to Sam. Sam cowered. He laughed and pushed Sam onto a matress they had previously laid out.

Sam stiffled a sob, not wanting to give these bastards _anything _as he felt something slid into him. It hurt like hell and he pushed his head into the pillow so they wouldn't hear his screams. He bucked at first, trying to fight, but two of them constantly pinned his hands down, making it impossible to move. After Travis finished he forced Sam to give him oral sex while another took Sam from behind.

Sam had lost all real thoughts and feelings. He could only think of the pain and humiliation. And finally, after everyone had their fill they left him laying, stripped naked, on the matress.

"You're a dead man if you talk," Travis hissed. "I know you're all alone right now," he added, his lips curling into a twisted smile. "I'll expect seconds tomorrow," he cooed with laugher. The others whooped and howled at that as they left, leaving Sam Wincheter alone in shock as he picked himself up, dressed himself, and limped home wishing now that his family was going to return soon and dreading school the next day more than usual.

He wondered if this nightmare would end any time soon, he had a horrible feeling that it would go on forever. That he'd never be strong enough to kill it...

**_TBC _**


	2. Chapter 2

****

I'm still going to continue this story, cause I like it :) Just so everyone knows, I updated a couple of my older fics last night.

* * *

Sam stared at his face. It was covered in bruises. It was than he realized he didn't have to go back to school the next day. He smiled at that thought. He didn't care if the others thought he was chicken. Nor if the princaple called. After all, his father was gone. And John didn't really seem to put school as a number one prioriety. Just something they had to do to keep people from asking questions. Sam lost count how many times John would pull them out of school and they would go a week or so, maybe even a month, hiding in some back woods cabin before going back.

And John only slightly scolded Dean whenever Dean skipped school, mainly because skipping school made the princaple more watchful of the Winchesters, it causes more questions. Something John couldn't afford to cause.

So what was forcing Sam to go back there for the next few days? Nothing. He smiled smugly at his decision as he touched his bruises tenderly. He than remembered he had forgotten how to bolt the door. Quickly he corrected that overisght. Now more than ever it was important that the doors stayed locked at all times, the windows too.

_"I know you're living alone" _Travis's voice hissed into his ear. Sam shuddered and licked his lips nervously. Did Travis know where he lived too? He groaned as he sat down, his backside and lower area was aching. But he wouldn't cry out in pain. He wouldn't even acknowledge it.

It was when he tried to make dinner that he realized he hadn't stopped shaking since he got home. And his ribs hurt like hell. He winced as he touched them, wondering if they were broken. Probably, but he couldn't afford to go the hospital. They'd ask too many questions. He remembered what Dean taught him about bandaging wounds and wrapped his ribs with some cloth.

He jumped as his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sammy." It was Dean.

"Dean!" Sam sat up in surprise and groaned. Dean frowned.

"You okay, kiddo?"

"What? Yeah, of course I am," lied Sam as smoothly as he could. "Why are you calling?" He was desperate to change the subject.

"Well it's gonna be a little later than we thought. This demon is a real sonofabitch to track down," sighed Dean. "So I don't think we'll be back this week. Probably next week, or the week after that. Are you okay with that?"

Sam swallowed. No way could he skip a full three weeks without raising a lot of suspicions. He swallowed again.

"Yeah," he said slowly.

"You got enough food and everything?" The older brother tone was taking control of Dean's voice. Sam sighed. Food was the least of his worries.

"Yeah."

"Remember those credit cards that we left you."

"I haven't forgotten them."

"And don't forget to lock the doors and keep the gun near you at all times."

"Dude, I'm 15, Dean. I'm not a kid."

_Not anymore_.

"Sorry, it's just that three weeks is probably the longest I left you alone. Can I help it if I worry?"

Sam rolled his eyes at that and sighed.

"I'll be fine, Dean," he lied. "I know how to take care of myself."

_Or so I thought_

Dean paused before responding.

"Look, I'm going to hand this over to dad. You sure your okay? There's something in your voice."

"I'm fine," Sam mumbled, trying to control the shaking. "Really, I am. Good luck tracking the bastard down, though."

"Yeah thanks. Here's dad."

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Dean told you this was gonna take longer than planned?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure that you're all right by yourself for three weeks?"

_No _

"Yes."

"If you need to get anything use those credit cards."

"I know dad, Dean's already been through this with me. I _do _know how to take care of myself."

"I know, but normally I leave you two boys together for these long trips. Rarely are you by yourself."

"I have been a lot lately," Sam reminded him almost coldly.

"But never for three weeks," sighed John. "Look, son, I don't want to argue. I just want to make sure you're okay,"

Sam swallowed again.

_Help me Dad._

Why didn't he tell them about these kids? He knew why, because he was afraid. These monsters were different than most. They were just toying with him when he was fighting them. Who knows if Dean and John could take them on? Well...both of them probably could but there was still that chance...and he knew Travis had connections. His crowd always seemed to grow larger and more dangerous.

"Sam?" John asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm okay dad."

"No parties while we're gone." Their father's attempt at humor. Sam had to smile at that, though.

"Yeah, this is a gold mine for high school parties," he said dryly.

"Dean wants to talk to you again..."John paused before finishing. "Take care of yourself son."

"I will dad." Sam's voice was soft. "You too."

"Sammy?" Dean again.

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you go to bed on time."

"Ha ha."

"Seriously dude, take care of yourself. I'm not here to protect you right now, so you need to be on top of your game."

_Your telling me._

"And Sam, we'll take you along on the next hunt. To make up for this one. Dad promised."

"Thanks." Sam sighed.

"You sure you're okay kid?"

"I'm not a kid, all right?" Sam suddenly snapped, sounding irked. Dean was quickly taken aback.

"Sorry-"

"No, I am," sighed Sam. "Sorry...long day, just tired."

"You sure that's it?"

Sam took a deep breath to control from snapping.

"Yeah, that's it. I swear."

"Okay, I'll call you tomarrow."

"Yes mother dear," Sam teased him, but secretly he was glad that his family was worried about him. Reminded him that he wasn't alone. Finally he hung up, feeling slightly better for talking to his father and brother. But he had to get out of there. He knew there was a 7eleven across the street. They had some movies he could rent. It would keep him busy the next day. He was already great at forging signatures. He'd be able to forge his father's signature, excusing his abscence from school.

Quickly he stuffed the key in his pocket and started to walk briskly across the street. He went straight past the horror section and went for the coemdy. His life was built around horror and drama. He didn't need to watch it.

He walked back slowly, enjoying the night air, when suddenly a figure grabbed him and thrusted him into the alley next to his motel. He stared terror at the face that was in front of him.

It was Travis.

**More talk than angst, but the next chapter will have a lot of angst. Do you still want me to continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Thanks for everyone who reviewed, means a lot to me so please keep them coming! :)

* * *

Travis smiled as he shoved Sam against the wall.

"T...T...Travis," Sam stammered. Travis smiled.

"Surprised to see me, Winchester?"

"What...what..."

"What am I doing here?" Travis sneered and leaned closer to Sam's ear and licked it before responding. "Well I got a taste of you and had to go back for seconds, and I know that you're by yourself."

"What?"

"I've been spying on you Winchester. I saw your daddy and big brother leave. And the way they were packing, they won't be back for a while. Especially sine the last couple of days I've noticed you've been all by yourself."

Sam hated the idea of someone following him.

"Why didn't you take me than?"

"Because," breathed Travis. "I wanted to be sure. Now," he pushed the gun against Sam's broken ribs. Sam bit his lip to keep from groaning so hard that it bled. Damn it,why did he forget _his _gun? Stupid, stupid move. A idiotic tactical error as his father would say. "Let's go back to your room, shall we?"

Sam shuddered, but more at the disgusting idea of _his _room.

He didn't bother to fight this time as he was shoved into his motel room.

* * *

Dean stared down the dark road silently.

"You okay, Dean?" John asked. "You've been quiet since you've talked to Sammy."

"I don't know, Dad," sighed Dean. "I have this bad feeling, at the pit of my stomach. I can't shake it. I think somethings wrong with the kid. Something he's not telling us."

"Something serious?" John stared at him.

"I think so. Dad maybe we should go back."

"Go back? Dean this demon is a dangerous bastard. And it's one step closer to finding-"

"The thing that killed mom, I know! But Dad, really I have a bad feeling about this."

"Dean, he sounded fine," John tried to assure his oldest. "You're just being paranoid because you haven't left him alone this long."

"Yeah, but maybe we should go back-"

"Go back? Dean, that'll take three days at least! We're almost to the location-" John shook his head. "I can't believe I'm hearing this. Sam can take care himself."

"Yeah..but..." Dean swallowed. He wasn't used to disobeying, or disagreeing with his father like this. "Dad, what if I took the Greyhound bus back or something? And you stay here and finish the job?"

John just looked at him.

"Dean...you've been training for this hunt for _months_, what if it turns out to be nothing? You'd have gone all this way-"

"But what if it was something?" Dean persisted. John sighed, clearly baffled by his sons change of behavior.

"All right...I can't...I can't go back on a hunch, Dean."

"I know, dad," sighed Dean.

"But if you want to go back on a bus..I'm not stopping you."

Dean nodded. Slowly they pulled over to the nearest bust stop when they got there.

"I'm sorry, dad, really," Dean told him slowly.

"I know, son. You wouldn't be going if you didn't think something was seriously wrong with Sammy. Too be honest I'm glad your going. I mean if you're this worked up about it...I don't know...maybe something is wrong. And it's better to be safe than sorry. Especially when it comes to my kids."

Dean nodded and they hugged as the Greyhound pulled up.

"I'll call when I get there," Dean promised. John nodded.

"You better," he said, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

Dean walked onto the bus and closed his eyes as he sat down, praying that he was wrong. That his little brother was fine.

* * *

Sam stiffled a sob as he was forced onto _his _bed and Travis entered him again. He struggled but Travis pinned his arms. The thrusting made his ribs hurt even more.

He was alone and he was trapped with this monster.

He could only close his eyes and hope everything to end. For his family to save him. But somehow he didn't think that would happen anytime soon.

**I hope John didn't come out as the bad guy in this fic, cause I wasn't trying to make him to be one :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm not too comfortable with writing sex scenes lol, so I try to be as vague as possible :)**

**Yes I am aware of the Dean's lines being almost word for word what he said to Gordon in Hunted, but I can't help it! That's one of my favorite protective Dean moments ever :)

* * *

**

Sam continued to sob and struggle helplessly as Travis continued to force himself upon him.

"You know this is what you deserve," growled Travis through gritted teeth. Sam just sobbed in response and burried his head into the pillow.

Than he felt Travis get him and push Sam's mouth closer to his penis, forcing Sam to give oral sex.

They didn't hear Dean come into the house or into the room. When he had entered the quiet motel something told him not to yell Sam's name. He froze when he saw Sam in the position. He fists tightened and without thinking he lunged towards Travis.

Sam fell to the floor but watched, too paralized with fear to do anything, as Dean gave a roar of rage while punching Travis repeatedly.

"You do that to my brother, you sick sonofabitch?!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs. "I'll kill you!"

He couldn't control it. The rage he felt when he saw Sam being forced to give oral sex... and well, the idea of him being raped made him sick. He placed his hands around Travis's throat and began to choke it. Suddenly Travis started to gasp for air.

"Dean please!" Sam was still paralized with fear but a new fear prestended itself, the fear of Dean being charged with murder. "You're killing him!"

"That's the idea," Dean growled in a deep and dangerous tone.

"Dean, please!" Tears filled Sam's eyes. Dean looked at him and sighed and let go of Travis's neck.

"You're one lucky sonofabitch," he growled. He went to the phone and Sam stopped him.

"What are you doing, Dean?"

"Calling the police and getting this bastard arrested."

"No!" Sam pratically shouted and Dean jerked his hand back.

"Sammy he needs to pay for what-"

"No...they'll ask questions and I'll go to a hospital...there'll be doctors and tests and therapists and I'll be watched all the time." Sam body was shaking. He was amazed he could talk coherently with how messed up his thoughts were.

"Please..."

Dean looked at him desperatly, knowing that Sammy needed help but knowing questions wouldn't be a good idea. John had always tried to avoid the law, most hunters have. He pointed the gun at Travis.

"I better not see you again," he said softly. "Or I might lose it and snap your fucking neck in half."

Travis stood, trembling for a change, and grabbed his clothes before running out of the room. Dean sighed, wishing more than ever that he had pushed the trigger, but he couldn't traumize Sammy and make things worse than they already were. When he left Dean turned to his brother and helped his brother to his feet.

Sam still couldn't stop shaking as Dean handed him his clothes while sitting him down on the bed.

"Why didn't you want me to kill him?" Dean's voice was soft now.

"Because you...you could be charged with...mur..murder," Sam whispered, shaking violently now. Dean closed his eyes, he was amazed one of them was able to think clearly enough to think of something like this.

And he was even more amazed it was Sammy.

"Why...why did you come back?" Sam asked. "Is...is Dad here?" He looked hopeful and scared at the same time.

"No, I went back but Dad continued on with the hunt. I thought that you were in trouble. That there was something wrong here."

"Turns out you were right," Sam mumbled. Dean nodded slowly.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked quietly. Sam sighed.

"For a while now," he mumbled, his voice shook as he spoke. "There's more of them though...he has a group and they..."Sam closed his eyes and so did Dean, only he closed his eyes out of anger.

"Why didn't you mention anything, Sammy?" He asked, his throat closing.

"Because I was afraid they'd hurt you," Sam said and than all of a sudden he couldn't control it. He burst into sobs, letting months of bottled up feelings out. Stunned and unsure of what to do Dean just held his little brother as Sam cried onto his shoulders and rocked him back and forth.

**Okay, it was short but a lot of protective Dean! It'll be longer when it's not so late lol. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for a short update but it's late! lol.**

* * *

Dean watched his brother fall into an exhausted sleep. He then lifted Sam's shirt and cursed softly as he saw the bruises and scars across the chest, stomach, and back.

"Damn it, Sammy," he whispered softly, tears in his eyes. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Suddenly his phone started to ring. Quickly he answered it and hurried out of the room so he wouldn't disturb Sam.

"Hello?"

"Dean?"

He let out a breath as he heard his father's voice.

"Dad?"

"Look son, I can't stay on for very long but I have a close lead on the thing that killed your mother, so it's going to take a while longer than I thought. I wanted to call first though, to see how Sammy was."

Dean froze. What would he say? John would come home and probably want Sam in a hospital. And he'd lose the chance of killing the sonofabitch that killed his mother.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"How's Sam?" John's voice held honest concern.

"He's fine," Dean finally lied. "I was just worrying too much."

John chuckled.

"Happens to the best of us. Good thing you're with him instead of here though. It might get too dangerous and I can't be worried about you while I'm after this thing."

"I know."

"And this way I also know someone's taking care of Sam."

"Yeah…"_ I was too late dad, to take care of him. I was too late…_

John paused, unsure of what else to say.

"Can I speak to Sam?" He finally decided to ask. He would have felt guilty if he hadn't asked. Dean sucked in his breath. Damn it, how was he going to get out of this one?

"Uh…he's sleeping."

"Sleeping?" John sounded surprised. "Is he sick?"

"No, just really tired," Dean assured him. "He had a tough weak at school. The teachers really piled on the homework."

He could almost see John frown.

"All right…" John's voice trailed off. "I'll call you when I have the time," he decided to say, for some reason now wanting to linger. Dean's throat closed.

"Okay."

"Take care of Sammy."

How many times have Dean heard John casually mention that, almost out of habit if anything else.

"Yeah okay, dad, you know I always do." _Except that I didn't do it, not this time._

He finally hung up in time to hear noises coming from the bedroom.

"Sammy?" He hurried in to see his brother tossing and turning, moaning in his sleep.

"No…please, no…" His brother was sobbing now and fighting seemingly invisible hands.

"Sam?" He shook his brother's shoulders. "Sammy, wake up! You're dreaming." He shook his brother's shoulders again. Sam jolted up ,gasping for breath.

"It's okay Sammy." Dean ran his hands through his brother's hair. "It's okay, I've got you."

"Dean?" Sam's voice was trembling.

"Yeah, I'm here."

Sam's body shook.

"They were coming after me," he whispered. "So many of them…I tried to defend myself. I really tried."

"I know," Dean murmured, trying to control the shakiness of his own voice. "I know."

"I tried," Sam continued to whimper. "I tried."

"Sh.." Dean grabbed his brother into a tight hug. Sam stiffened at the physical contact but soon relaxed himself. "It's over now, no one's gonna hurt you again." I'll kill them before anyone lays a hand on you.

Sam quietly started to sob onto Dean's shoulder again and slowly Dean started to sing, something that used to calm Sam down as a kid, and slowly tucked Sam back into bed while singing the lullaby their mother had song to him and running his hands over Sam's hear. Slowly Sam fell asleep, those haunting faces were vanishing and were slowly being replaced by the soothing and protecting tone his brother singing as he finally fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
